darkvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Watchers
The Watchers are an alien race who came to Earth several thousand years ago. They enslaved the human race, using them to build magnificent temples (such as the Pyramids of Giza) whilst being worshipped as gods. Eventually, several people known as Adepts rose up and rebelled against the Watchers. After many years of fighting, the Adepts won and banished the Watchers to the Void. For many years, the Watchers tried to find a way to return to Earth and re-establish their civilization. Eventually, they found a way out of the Void, and began to plot their return. It is revealed at the beginning of the third Episode of the game by Atem (and on some loading screens) that the Watchers have been helping the Fascists (aka Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, and Hirohito) in an attempt to drive humanity toward World War. He also says that this conspiracy is even deeper than Will already knows, as the Watcher Elders have been manipulating humanity in this way for centuries in preparation for their return. Also revealed in this Episode is the fact that the Watcher Elders have the ability to shape-shift. They are using this ability to replace world leaders and government officials of the countries conquered by the Fascists in order to covertly take over the governments of Earth, allowing them to facilitate their rise to power. The Watchers are described as unpredictable in a bit of background info on the loading screens, and they will change tactics whenever they are losing a fight, making them a serious threat. It is speculated that the Watchers came to this planet through the Void, as it is said in game that two worlds lie at the ends of the Void. This is, however, only speculation, and subject to change at any time. Physiology The Watchers, contrary to what was seen in Dark Void's previews, are organic in nature. They use robot-like suits of armor in order to fight the Survivors; these range from humanoid suits that the Pawns possess, to the anthropomorphic giant suits that the Knights possess. Watchers are very flexible inside their robotic suits, shown when they sometimes turn around at odd angles in vertical combat in order to shoot. They are also quite agile inside these suits, as they are able to jump from their Transports from high altitudes and are still able to land on their feet, and they can also maneuver quite well when fighting Will Grey vertically. As for their organic nature, Watchers start out as larvae (which look like a cross between a snake and a slug), slowly evolving with each passing year. Eventually, they grow a tail and membranes running between their arms and their bodies. It is revealed in the third Episode of the game that Watcher Elders have the ability to shape-shift. It is also shown that Elders do not wear robotic suits, as they do not participate in combat, and therefore do not need these suits. Outside of their robotic suits, Watchers are nowhere near as agile or flexible, and they will only be able to do a pounce attack. This sometimes leads into a QTE (quick-time event) in which you must move the movement analog stick left and right in order to throw them off (this only occurs with the Watchers that have membranes and tails). Culture The Watchers favor strength and power above all else. Weaknesses and diversity are not tolerated in Watcher society. Different Kinds *Silver Watcher Pawn *Red Watcher Pawn *Gold Watcher Sergeant *White Watcher Pawn Watcher Vehicles *Watcher Knight *Archons *Watcher Flying Discs *Watcher Transport *Watcher Battleship Watcher Weapons *Oppressor *Disintegrator *Reclaimer *Watcher Rocket Launcher *Watcher Gun Emplacement *Watcher Stationary Turret - Unable to be used by the player *Watcher Mines - Unable to be used by the player Places Under Watcher Control *Watcher Base Category:Watchers Category:Lifeforms